


Uses for Mistletoe

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg puts his mistletoe to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uses for Mistletoe

Greg grinned to himself. Everyone had teased him about the mistletoe on his cap but at some point today everyone had succumbed.

*

 

Nick, the big brother he'd never had, had caught him in the locker room before the shift, laughed and grabbed the hat, ruffling his hair and then hitting him with the cap.

"You're incorrigible, Greggo," he teased, dropping a kiss on his hair before putting the cap back on. "Good luck with that."

*

 

Sara had laughed and tried to steal the cap, claiming she needed all the help she could get. He'd pulled a second sprig from his pocket and held it just out of reach.

"Give me a kiss and you can have this," he promised, grinning at her. Sara was another sibling in his heart and despite their pretty obvious differences when it came down to it he knew she'd walk through fire to be there for him and he'd do the same for her.

She kissed his cheek and grabbed the mistletoe, pinning it to her own cap and heading off to work a scene on the other side of Las Vegas.

*

 

He'd caught Gil in his office and laughed at the deer in the headlights look on his face. Eventually he gave in though and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. Even the memory made Greg shiver. The things he could do with that beard if he had half a chance. Sara was a very lucky woman.

*

 

He'd given Catherine a ride home because her car was in the shop and she'd made him breakfast and kissed him in the same way she did everything else in her life - with passion. He'd flushed and pretended to fan himself, teasing her about being able to make a man melt with kisses like that. Then Lindsey had got up and hugged him excitedly, kissing his cheek. He tipped his cap to the beautiful Willows women and drove home.

*

 

The only team member he hadn't caught was Warrick. He'd been in court all day and home sleeping instead of working with the rest of them. Greg smiled as he parked the car and locked it up. He unlocked the door quietly and crept down the hall to the bedroom. Warrick was indeed home sleeping, home at Greg's, waiting for his lover to return. He stripped out of his work clothes, leaving only the cap in place, and stalked towards the bed. He had one last Christmas kiss to claim.


End file.
